Insomnia is a type of sleeping disorders in which insomniacs find it difficult or are incapable of sleeping and/or maintaining their sleep for a reasonable period of time with frequent awakenings. Psychological instabilities, such as fear, stress and anxiety, are believed to be the main reasons leading to insomnia, although regular intake of certain medications or caffeine also causes insomniacs' failure to attain good quality sleep.
Medication and behavioral therapy are popular remedies for insomnia, and a combination of these therapies is often practiced to increase the efficacy of the treatment. Sleeping pills such as benzodiazepines (e.g. temazepam and diazepam) and non-benzodiazepine prescription drugs are commonly used as treatment, but adverse effects, such as psychological and physical dependence on hypnotics and neurological, physiological, and cognitive disturbances, as well as withdrawal symptoms on cessation of medication, may accompany the use of these drugs.